A glucocorticoid receptor is a 94 kDa ligand-activated intracellular transcriptional regulatory factor that is a member of the nuclear receptor superfamily. This receptor is known to affect the regulation of the metabolism of carbohydrates, proteins, fats and the like, suppression of the immune or inflammatory responses, activation of the central nervous system, regulation of cardiovascular function, and basal and stress-related homeostasis and the like due to its transcriptional regulatory action (SOUGOU RINSYOU, 54(7), 1951-2076 (2005), JP-A-2002-193955).
Such drugs which bind to a glucocorticoid receptor have an action of glucocorticoid receptor agonist or glucocorticoid receptor antagonist, these actions are entirely different from each other and it is determined which action the drugs show by the slight difference of the chemical structures of them.
As typical glucocorticoid receptor agonists, glucocorticoid receptor agonists synthesized in the living body such as cortisol and corticosterone, synthetic glucocorticoid receptor agonists such as dexamethasone, prednisone and prednisolone are known (JP-A-2002-193955). These glucocorticoid receptor agonists are generally called steroids due to having a steroid structure and are applied to the treatment of various diseases.
However, it is also known there are some cases that these steroids produce the side effects such as steroid peptic ulcer, steroid purpura, steroid pancreatitis, steroid diabetes, steroid cataract, steroid-induced glaucoma by the use of them (IGAKU DAIJITEN, NANZANDO, The 17th edition, 1038-1040), therefore to prevent these side effects, it is hoped to create the drug which does not have a steroid structure.
On the other hand, the compounds having a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxaline structure containing a phenyl group having a sulfonic acid ester structure introduced therein as a substituent are not disclosed, and as a matter of fact, the usage, that is, the effect of the glucocorticoid receptor agonist or the like of these compounds is not known at all.